


Fuzzy Head

by yuuago



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: A quiet moment.Set during the ch11 timeskip.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> Some of the fluffiest fluff for you <3 Have a great day!

Sigrun sank her hands into Tuuri's hair. Ruffled it. Ran it through her fingers. The laugh she got in response sounded good. Great, even. The sound was as nice as the light tickling sensation the soft strands made against her palms.

"It's getting longer," she said. "I like it!"

"Do you think so?" Tuuri tilted her head back a bit, peering at her. "I was thinking of trying to trim it. I don't want it to get too long."

"Hmmm." Sigrun ruffled it again. Fluffed it up. Slipped it through her fingers again and again. Tuuri had washed it only a few moments before, and it was still slightly damp, slowly drying off as Sigrun played with it. Drying – and becoming fluffier and fluffier the more she ran her fingers through it, sticking up everywhere. "Nah. You should leave it like this."

"Captain's orders, then?"

"You got that right."

Another laugh. Great! That was exactly what she was hoping to hear.

It wasn’t every day that they had a chance to sit like this. Things had calmed down since all the fun back in Copenhagen, but they still had lots of work to do. The days were full of exploring, and discovering, and searching out nooks and crannies where some books might have been kept safe. It wasn't often that they had time to sit and talk together like this. But the previous evening, they had stopped somewhere quiet and safe, and Sigrun had decided that they'd take a break. It wouldn't hurt to stay in one place for a day, to take care of things. Assess themselves. Put everything together just right. Work on studying Tuuri's language sheets a little. Well, everyone else could do that; Sigrun would pass on it.

But she wouldn't pass on downtime with Tuuri. Nope.

"We're taking a break tomorrow, Fuzzy," she'd told her, smiling at the end of the day, when Tuuri slipped out of the driver's seat. "Just a little one. We've spent a lot of time running around lately."

Time for a breather.

It didn’t hurt to sit back and relax a little. That kind of thing was good for morale, after all! 

And now, here they were. Everyone else was outside, doing who-knows-what. Chores, maybe. Or studying, gods forbid. Through the partly-open door she could hear Emil struggling his way through talking to Lalli. Well, as long as they stayed out there, and left well enough alone for a while, that would be just fine.

Well, Sigrun thought as she gently cupped Tuuri's face, I guess we both needed this. The touch, the laughter, the way Tuuri leaned back into her, resting her head against her shoulder. It felt good. It felt like something she wanted to hang onto.

When we get back from this, Sigrun thought, I’ll have to ask her to come with me.

There was always the chance that she wouldn’t say yes, but it never hurt to ask. Sure, Tuuri had things she needed to take care of back home. And there was her brother, too; she’d want to spend time with him, right? If Tuuri turned down her offer, it wouldn’t be any surprise, and Sigrun would do her damn best to not look too disappointed.

Even if she went home first, Tuuri might take her up on it later. If she could get everything taken care of over in Finland first. If she could convince her brother that she'd be in good hands. It all depended on if the offer was there or not. Didn't it?

Well, Sigrun thought as she dipped her head, brushed a kiss over Tuuri’s cheek, and ruffled that cute, fuzzy hair even more. She’d ask her. Later.

It never hurt to try.


End file.
